Lost Souls Prefer the Dark
by Tiroth
Summary: Link's first encounter with a stalchild from OoT. One-shot.


Lost Souls Prefer the Dark

**Lost Souls Prefer the Dark**

Link paused for a moment in his trek across Hyrule's central plain. Looking around, he took in the beauty of the land he called home – a beauty he had never before seen, safely ensconced in the great forest. He could see the mammoth proportions of Death Mountain in the distance, it's halo of white clouds turned to liquid gold by the light of the setting sun. The very air around him seemed to acquire a golden sheen, almost as if the sun were blessing the land of Hyrule for the night's duration, until the sun could again claim custody of the land of the Goddesses.

The young boy's fairy partner hovered above his left shoulder, the slightest whisper of wind from her gossamer wings the only thing that betrayed her presence. She let his blue eyes wander over the landscape for a few moments more, remembering _her_ first reaction to sunset in the realm that was Hyrule. It was with the greatest reluctance that she interrupted his silent communion with the land at all.

"We need to keep moving, Link. We're still a long way from the castle, and it's going to be dark soon," she said to him.

Link glanced at Navi briefly before returning his gaze to the worn path before him. Surprisingly, even the motes of dust stirred up by the light evening breeze appeared to be made of pure gold. The sun's benediction stretched even to _this_ corner of the realm.

"Yeah," he replied, "I guess you're right."

The two of them continued their journey, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. The land darkened around them as the sun finally relinquished it's grip over the kingdom, passing guardianship over to the moon and stars. Moonlight created dancing patterns in the dust scattered by Link's passing feet.

The night air was warmer than Link had expected it to be. After the long day, with all it's accompanying triumphs and heartbreaks – his victory over Gohma, the arachnid queen; the death of the Great Deku Tree; leaving his lifelong home – the heat of the summer night began to lull him to sleep even as he walked. He struggled to keep his eyes open for what seemed like an eternity, fighting against the impulse to rest his body and leave things until the morning. Eventually, though, he stumbled on the path, falling to his hands and knees with barely more than a grunt.

Navi was by his side instantly. "Are you alright, Link?" she asked, her voice anxious.

Pulling himself up, Link nodded. "I'm fine, Navi – just a little tired. I need to rest for a while."

The fairy bobbed in the air. "Okay. We can rest until morning. I guess I've been pushing you a little hard so far…"

Dusting himself off, her partner smiled slightly. "It's fine, Navi. Let's just…go to sleep, okay?"

"No problem." She darted off to one side of the path. "Will this spot do?" she asked.

Link headed towards the indicated piece of ground. "Is it flat?"

"It _looks_ flat…" she said dubiously.

"Then it'll do." With that, Link put his pack down on the ground and started to slide his Deku shield from his back. He was about to follow them when Navi let out an ear-piercing shriek.

"Link! _Behind you!_"

He automatically swivelled on the spot, one hand reaching for the hilt of the Kokiri sword. What he saw sent a spike of adrenalin running through his weary body, heightening his senses and sharpening his reactions.

At first, the creature's head seemed to be too big for it's body as it shambled towards the young boy from the forest. It's ribs seemed to be showing, protruding through the skin of the thing's chest.

Backing away from the thing advancing on him, Link noticed two things at once. There _was_ no skin on the monstrosity's form – it was a warped, walking skeleton. The second was, however, of far more immediate concern – _there were two of them_.

And both were coming for him.

Forgetting his weariness of moments before, Link advanced on the closer of the two things. Sensing that he was suddenly within the thing's range, it lunged for him, claws reaching to rip him apart. It's attempt was thwarted by the Kokiri sword, as Link used it to remove the clawed hand from it's hand. A second swipe removed the head from the creature, making it disintegrate in a flash of blue fire.

Momentarily blinded by the flash, Link threw himself to one side. As he hit the ground, he felt something snatch his hat from the top of his head. Rolling, he heard the second creature's claws _thud_ into the ground beside him. He struck out at the sound, praying that his night-vision would return soon and that he would hit his target.

The latter wish was granted by the _thunk_ of the Kokiri sword biting into the bones of the thing. It grunted and reached for him with it's other hand. Link kicked out with his foot, knocking it to the ground, and felt with his free hand on the ground beside him. Finding what he sought, he brought the Deku shield around and bashed it into the thing's body.

Stunned, it growled at Link as he rolled away from it and sprang up. It was just struggling back to it's own disjointed feet when Link brought the Kokiri sword down on it, before averting his face to avoid the flash of blue fire.

The young boy just stood there for a few moments, breathing deeply to calm his nerves. His blood sang in his veins, pumped by a racing heart fuelled by adrenalin. In the wake of the fight, Link could only feel the ghost of his former tiredness.

Turning to his fairy partner, he asked, "What the heck _were_ those things, anyway?"

"Stalchild," came the reply. "You remember what happens to those who lose themselves in the Woods? It's like that. The De…" Navi stopped for a moment to pull her scattered thoughts together. "The Great Deku Tree explained it once. I'd forgotten it until now."

Both were silent for a long moment, remembering how the forest's ancient protector had died in front of them. Both missed his reassuring presence in the world; everything seemed somehow more dangerous now.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a scraping sound to one side. Link and Navi both turned to face it, and were startled to see a stalchild clawing it's out of the ground. Another of the things was appearing beside it, too.

Link groaned. It was going to be a _long_ night…


End file.
